


The 'Burbs

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arrow season four spoilers - Felicity is trying her damnedest to get the hang of cooking and Oliver is actually very helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Burbs

Felicity sat on the counter in her lazy day sweats and a t-shirt, a book titled “Cooking to Impress” in one hand, and a spatula in the other. She was bound and determined to get this cooking thing down. Her days as IT girl, vice president, and pivotal part of team arrow had left her busy and usually ordering take-out instead of cooking. Even growing up she had been more interested in studying and building computers than the science of food preparation. She didn’t have any goals of becoming some Stepford wife, but she would like to be able to make at least one proper meal. She and Oliver might have kids one day and it would be nice to cook for them once in a while. Honestly, that idea was becoming more and more real. They had been living in this three bedroom house for about a month now. There were families with children surrounding them and their lives for once were very calm. She and Oliver had had the discussion before buying the house.

It wasn’t a long one, “You think three bedrooms is too much?” She had said. 

“No, we might have a use for them one day. Right now one could be an office and the other a guest bedroom.” He replied. 

“What are you thinking about, Oliver Queen?” She asked as they walked into the bedroom that the owners were currently using as a child’s bedroom. 

“Well…” He glanced around and gave a soft smile. 

Even though they had only been officially dating for a few months it didn’t scare her. He was so easily committing to her and talking to her about a new house and their future. Felicity’s worries were always along the lines of people leaving. It happened a lot in her life, but right now Oliver was here with her and things were simple. They were normal and wonderful. 

“Maybe someday.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. That was that. The conversation short, but they both knew what that spare bedroom could be one day. 

Felicity glanced from the book and down to the pan, “Shoot.” She scrapped at the side because the eggs had gotten stuck against the side and had started to burn. All she wanted to do was make this Denver Scramble; eggs, onions, bell peppers, and Canadian bacon it shouldn’t be that hard. 

The front door opened and Oliver came in from his morning jog. He did that every morning. He was up before her every day and out for a run. He was actually getting along with the neighbors and might actually stop to have a conversation with them if they were out getting their newspapers when he was passing by. Felicity was just happy that he was happy. 

“You’re cooking… again?” He asked as he tugged his green hood back. 

She looked over at him with narrowed eyes, “Yes, do you have a problem with that?” 

“Well no,” He muttered and stepped towards her. “Just after yesterday’s burnt pancake and underdone hash brown fiasco I thought you might want a break.” He rubbed the back of his neck and gave an apologetic smile. 

“Felicity Smoak does not take breaks.” She let out a small huff. 

Oliver took a few more steps towards her until he stood in front of the stove. “Does Felicity Smoak take assistants?” He asked playfully. 

“I guess.” Felicity closed her book and set it down beside her. 

“You have the burner up too high.” He reached over and turned it down a few notches. 

“I thought it would cook faster.” She pouted.

“It’ll burn faster.” Oliver chuckled. 

Felicity sighed heavily, but at least she was learning. She didn’t know how Oliver seemed to be such a natural in the kitchen considering the way he grew up; having people do everything for him. Then again she still didn’t know much about what he did on the island. Though, she doubted he was getting cooking lessons there. 

She slid down from the counter and stood next to him. She moved the eggs in the pan and eyed them, they were still a little runny, but at least there was only that one part that had gotten burned on the side. She didn’t know how she could have slightly runny and burned eggs at the same time, but she wasn’t going to question it. 

Oliver reached over and put his hand over hers, “Like this.” He helped her move the spatula and push the eggs, vegetables, and meat around. “See, if you keep it moving they don’t stick and burn.” 

“You’re a wonderful teacher.” She laughed. 

“I know.” He returned the laugh. 

Felicity rolled her eyes, but she still smiled. She actually managed to finish the meal without completely ruining it. Oliver got the plates down and she pushed the eggs onto each of them. 

“I’ve got the orange juice.” He said.

“Alright.” Felicity took the plates over to their little kitchen table. They had a big dining room for when their friends visited, but most of the time the two of them just sat in the kitchen. 

Oliver put the two glasses of orange juice on the table and sat down across from her. She slid a fork towards him and waited patiently for him to try a bite. She knew she was staring, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted this breakfast to be great.

He picked up the fork and shook his head with an amused smile. He took a bite chewing slowly and glancing to the side as if he was lost in thought. 

“Oh c’mon.” Felicity pouted at him. 

“It’s good.” He laughed. “It could use a little salt, but I think I saved it from burning.” He teased. 

“I did most of the work.” She huffed. 

“I know baby.” 

Felicity had to smile at that. “Good.” She picked up her own fork and took a bite. “Mmm.” She swallowed and licked her lips. “I’m definitely going to be practicing more… maybe with more difficult recipes.” She couldn’t tell if the expression Oliver gave her was more surprised or scared, but it was probably both.


End file.
